Vehicle roofs are normally supported by A, B, C and, on some vehicles, D pillars that define door and window openings between the pillars and below the roof. Static or movable windows may be provided in the window openings. The tops of the pillars are joined to a roof rail located at the side edge of the roof. The windows are generally raised and lowered in tracks by a manual or power window regulator.
Convertible tops are available that are extended and retracted on a plurality of movable bows by side rails. The windows are generally raised and lowered by a manual or power window regulator.
Other types of roof structures have also been produced include removable hardtops that may include fixed windows or windows that are similar to those provided with convertible tops. In addition, roofs having removable fabric panels with plastic windows are provided for utility vehicles.
The above types of roof structures are effective but each have limitations and are not a flexible design. Some structures are expensive to manufacture, some do not offer an open-air option, some offer less roof crush resistance, and some are difficult to install or remove.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.